Doctor Screw and the legion of flying Lesbians
by DoctorScrew
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land on a strange planet. They are separated and Clara finds herself confined in an exciting situation. One shot. WARNING: Mature themes.


**Doctor Screw and the legion of flying Lesbians.**

The Doctor flew around inside the craziness of the beautiful blue box, with Clara beside him. An uncontrolled mass of explosions and smoke filled the TARDIS.

What were moments seemed like an eternity as the TARDIS span violently out of control, eventually succumbing to the doctors uncontrollable urge to land her whether it be hard or soft. … it was done.

She refused to open herself up to him, reluctant as a serge of jealousy befell her. But the doctor was set in his ways and quickly plunged his solid steaming screwdriver onto the doors in which he was trapped.

He swaggered out into the atmosphere of this planet. A silent mist drifted through his lungs. A soft but rabid 'wetness' was in the air.

Clara also walked from inside the TARDIS, she too experienced this strange feeling and quickly turned to the Doctor in a maddening frenzy of delight, but confusion.

However the Doctors wimbs reviled him to the situation. There was a chemical in the air which released a form of ecstasy and Viagra. He quickly snapped out of this illusion, but was unable to break the urge from Clara.

He precoded along the warm moist grass looking for a sign of intelligence, but had no clue where to look.

Clara looked on and slowly began to become flustered. She heard a whisper. A whisper of delight and aggravation.

She followed its sound with ease as if she had known it all her life.

By this point the doctor had walked off, pointing his solid long screwdriver at anything with a pulse or a wimpier.

He felt grand. He felt as though he was the king, the lord of this planet and the bringer of enlightenment.

Clara had walked off into the thickness of the forest like planet. A dark blue colouration lit the vegetation. The two moons were silver like liquid metal and it illuminated the ground beneath her. The gravity of the planet was light and fluffy. She felt weightless and pranced around the open fields of blue and silver. She layed amongst the flowers and gazed up at the moon.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the mist and slowly came towards her, sweeping its body.

Slim and voluptuous, curved and beautiful.

To Clara's amazement, the creature began to float and glow in the darkness of its surroundings. A woman in form, knelt beside Clara. Although she was unaware of the creatures intention, she felt no danger.

She rested the back of her hand on the creatures face. It was human in stature, with sliver rimmed eyes and a slight blue tinge to its skin.

Again more creatures identical to the first came out of the mist and knelt at Clara's side. each creature began to breathe onto Clara's skin, as they slowly but gently corressed each part of her body.

Clara became inert to any danger and leaned back into the thickness of the blue grass. She closed her eyes with her mouth fighting the urge to open, and resulted in her crunching her top lip with her teeth.

The creatures lifted off her clothes, moving at an incredibly slow pace until there was no clothing left but her underwear. One creature then kissed her magnificent hip bones and slowly began to edge down her body, following the line of her belly button to her waist.

Clara felt the extremely warm breath hit her skin in waves. She was in awe at the latitude of erotic and sexual desire that overcame her. The creature used its silk like fingers to slowly peel the underwear from her body. It slipped them down past her knees, and off her foot, gracefully pointed at the moon.

Clara gave in and began to relax her legs. The creature placed its hands on her upper legs and peeled them open to reveal a sweet tight plum like vagina. The creature began kissing her inner thighs edging close to the sweet spot until she touched it with the tip of her tongue. It gently began to flatten it, massaging the sweet spot.

Clara had her hands pinned above her head by the other creatures, not in fear but in a fetish agenda. She was spread out on the blue silver-lit grass, held down and corressed by the creatures.

Clara felt a sexual trigger like never before and began to convulse and move to the pattern of the creature indulging into her vagina. She spread her legs much wider, and they were then lifted, the back of her feet almost touching her face.

The creature pushed violently into her vagina holding nothing back, and Clara began to moan out louder and louder.

"Yes, yes. Give me everything!" she screamed. Her movement became increasingly more energetic. She pushed her body up into the creatures face just as the creature pushed down. She was close, so close it drew many other creatures in.

the creature licking Clara's vagina began to use her hands to massage her anus, and slipped her fingers in both anus and vagina.

Clara's mouth opened wider than before. A smile was present, her eyes still closed. She was in heaven. All her senses were opened in a state of bliss.

The creature now began to push deeper hitting the nerves. Clara moaned harder than before and began preparing for what was to happen next.

She moved violently in a beat until it was broken with Clara pushing her vagina violently into the creatures hands.

The creature picked up the pace. There was no pain, only intense pleasure, like the gods were pouring into her

"OH MY, OH, AAAH!" She screamed as she had the biggest orgasm she had ever dreamed of.

It was almost unreal.

Clara opened her eyes to see no creatures there.

All but one figure with a voice a little more tinted than the whispers she had heard during the epitaph of her sexual encounter.

The mass she had felt inside her was amazing and had been the largest and most seductive she had ever experienced.

When finally the creature spoke;

"Did you enjoy yourself, Clara?"

She replied breathless, with a slight giggle

"Oh yes, I did.." She suddenly realised what the creature had said.

Clara then spoke again

"I never told you my name." to her confusion and amazement, the mist cleared to reveal a man like silhouette. Clara attempted to understand the situation.

"But those creatures?"

The man replied "There were no creatures. It was only me." He gazed at her pale Greek-like body, running its eyes up her curves and simple but plentiful breasts. Naked and pale skinned, he revealed himself with his long but flaccid penis and whispered.

"Jeronimo."


End file.
